


[Handmade] Нужные вещи | Necessary things

by WTF Dead by Daylight 2021 (fandom_DbD)



Series: Challenge of DbD team [4]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Crafts, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Gen, Handmade, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_DbD/pseuds/WTF%20Dead%20by%20Daylight%202021
Summary: Главное - собрать правильный билд.The main thing is to make the right build.
Series: Challenge of DbD team [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159649
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, [DBD team] 4. Челлендж





	[Handmade] Нужные вещи | Necessary things

**Author's Note:**

> Материалы - полимерная глина, акриловые краски.  
> Materials - polymer clay, acrylic paints. 
> 
> Полезные ссылки | Useful links:  
> [Умения](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%A3%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B8%D1%8F) | [Perks](https://deadbydaylight.fandom.com/wiki/Perks)

[](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%A3%D0%B3%D0%B0%D1%81%D0%B0%D1%8E%D1%89%D0%B8%D0%B9_%D1%81%D0%B2%D0%B5%D1%82) [](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%90%D0%B4%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B0%D0%BB%D0%B8%D0%BD) [](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%BC%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B5_%D1%83%D0%B7%D1%8B) [](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%A7%D1%83%D1%82%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9_%D1%81%D0%BB%D1%83%D1%85) [](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%9C%D1%83%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%88%D0%BA%D0%B8_%D0%BF%D0%BE_%D1%81%D0%BF%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B5) [](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%92%D0%B5%D0%B7%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%B5)

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/798937162401185883/809844760453185576/1.png)

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/798937162401185883/809844760880873563/2.png)

  
[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/798937162401185883/809844761598230568/6.png)


End file.
